Kiki é lé mugiouara, veaulume II
by Uterpia
Summary: Vou penssié ses thé fini. Ke listoire de Kiki saréterai la. Mé vouvou trompié. Elle hais de retoure, é vou nette pa près (donc rapprochez-vous un peu, vous serez moins loin.) (PS: j'ai mis "Français" pour le langage de la fic, mais on va pas se mentir, c'est limite-limite.)
1. Chapter 1

_Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, me revoilà ici, à poursuivre les aventures de Kinko ! Je suis à la fois excitée et stressée… je me dis que peut-être, vous vous êtes lassés de ma manière d'écrire et de mon humour trop sauvage et peu conventionnel… que, une fois, c'est bien, mais deux, c'est trop. Tant pis, je tente le coup ! Écrire cette histoire me fait du bien, tant pis si ça fait un flop :')_

 _Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, je vous resouhaite la bienvenue ! Et pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas… bienvenue en enfer. Et je vous conseille de lire la première partie, car il y a pas mal de détails importants à savoir :) (en plus vous allez vous faire spoil à mort par rapport à la première partie si vous commencez par celle-ci, mais bon, je ne vous empêche pas de lire si la curiosité vous titille ^^)_

 _Je vous explique le concept: parodier une fanfiction issue de mon imagination. Nous avons tous déjà lu une fanfic bourrée de clichés insupportables et de fautes d'orthographe. Ne blâmons pas les auteurs, mais amusons-nous plutôt de la situation en rendant une histoire bien pire que ce que vous avez pu lire jusqu'à maintenant._

 _Attention, il ne s'agit pas juste d'écrire salement sans réfléchir, mine de rien, ça me prend du temps de torturer la langue française et de la tortiller dans tous les sens telle une prise de kamasutra. J'essaie de faire dans le cliché, mais avec un peu d'originalité, sinon c'est pas drôle :)_

 _Je rappelle qu'en lisant cette histoire, vous vous engagez à pisser de la morve par les yeux._

 _Allez, je me lance !_

* * *

 _Il est recommandé d'inhaler du sans plomb 98 et de se tartiner les paupières avec du beurre salé après avoir lu ce chapitre 1_

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 1 : LA GRANDE DAISSIZION DE LÉKIPAJE**

* * *

Lékipaje du chapo de paille était époustouflez, estomaquez, fou droyé sur plasse suite a la rêvélassion de Kinko.

L'OEUFI : Eske jet bien entendu Kinko ? Tu vi1 de dire ke tu étai le Ouane Pisse ?!

KIKI : Wi. Tu a bi1 entendu. Je suie le Ouane Pisse. Ce nez pa par hazar si mon paire, Gol D. Roger, m'a prénomé Kinko. Kinko veu dire trésor en japoné. Ce nez pas anneau d'un. ( _anneau d'un quoi, on ne sait pas._ )

CHOPEUR : Mé… si tu é le Ouane Pisse… alor tou le monde é a ta recherche, tué en dangez !

ZORRO : Non, elle ne lait pas. Nou la protéjeron juska la mort.

L'OEUFI : Sa fée lonten ke nou somme a la recherche du Ouane Pisse a prézen. Mai maintenan kil é à notre porté, nou zavon un nouvo but. Protéjet Kinko atout prix.

Dé larme reconaissante faizé brillé les zieu unike de la prinssesse. Oui, unike, car rapelon le, Kiki a lé zieu vairon. L'une de sé iris été de couleur bleu pastèque sauce emmental, tandi ke lautre été de couleur rose praliné effervessen. Mé elle ne devé pa pleuré. Il ne fallé pas oublié ke si Kiki pleuraie, alor son fluide superpuissan de la boté ferez s'évanouir toussé zami.

KIKI : Mé zami… jet tellemen de chansse de vou zavoir. ( _et de pas avoir chopé de MST, sale truie_ )

SANDJI : Owi owi ma belle Kinko, on veillera sur toît, il ne tarrivera rien, je te le promé !

SOUS DAIM, un homme que lékipaje ne coné pas enkore (Cézar Claouwne) arrive de nule par et saizi Kinko au vol avan de disparaître. Ki été sept homme, persone le savé. Mai ce kil savé, sé ke la prinssesse venez une nouvele foie de se fer capturaie.

NAMI : … BORDEL DE MERDE !

* * *

 **TOU BI CONTINIOUD**

* * *

 _Bon voilà, j'ai fait un chapitre très court pour voir si ça vous plaît toujours autant ou bien si vous vous êtes lassés :') (et aussi parce que c'est toujours putain d'éprouvant pour moi d'écrire aussi mal mdr)._

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de lire ce premier chapitre, câlins, bisous et poils de chat._

 ** __Uterpia_**


	2. kikiR 2

_Akoukouu ! Waw, ça me fait plaisir de voir que Kiki est toujours autant appréciée, merci infiniment pour vos retours ! J'appréhendais, mais ça va mieux maintenant !_

 _Aurore Heart : Salut, et re-bienvenue ! Alors, pour la famille Charlotte, je ne sais pas encore, mais la famille Vinsmoke, oui ! (n'oublie pas que Kiki a un quota zizi a respecter)_

 _Akba-Atatdia : Ohhh Dame Akba, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir ! Et je suis tellement fière de t'avoir fait souffrir - Il faut sérieusement que je réfléchisse à cette proposition de queue de chat, VRAIMENT xD c'est indispensable._

 _Auroreborale : Ravie de te voir ici à nouveau, merci pour tous tes compliments !_

 _Akilie : Oh, encore une lectrice de mon immondice qui est de retour, ça me fait plaisir ! Et oui, j'aime martyriser ce pauvre daim xD Je suis contente que tu ne te lasse pas encore de mon écriture, j'avais vraiment peur !_

 _Lijovanchan : Oh, tu es là toi aussi, je suis touchée ! J'suis contente que tu apprécie toujours autant Kiki ! Tu as raison, je dois faire quelque chose pour Nami, ça ne va pas du tout ça D: Arf, ne t'en fais pas, tes yeux vont s'y refaire !_

 _Ic'ilver : IKOUKOU ! Je suis contente de te revoir ici ! HHH tu as raison, je suis désolée, j'écris encore trop bien, mais il faut le temps que je me réadapte tu sais ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, la machine est relancée, je vais faire des fautes par milliers, promis juré !_

* * *

 _Il est recommandé de se badigeonner les yeux avec une compresse imbibée de vinaigre de cidre et de serrer très fort un chaton dans ses bras après avoir lu ce chapitre 2_

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 2 : LENT LEVEMENT DE KINKO**

* * *

L'ékipaje étai stupéfé. Chopeur pleuraie, la perte de l'heure ami lui brizé le choeur.

CHOPEUR : Kinkooooo nooonnn pourkoiiii !

FRANKYKY : Saiche té l'arme Chopeur. Nou la retrouveron.

Zorro, lui, nété pa aussi ce rein que Frankyky. Il cent voulé davoir léssé sète homme embarké l'amour de ça vie. Jamé il ne pourraie se le pardonez.

OUSOPE : On doigt la retrouvez et vite ! ( _oh, ne te sens pas obligé_ )

ROBINE : Mé pour sa, il fodré savoir ki été cet homme et pk il cent nez prix à Kinko.

?: Il sagit de Cézar Claoune.

Tout le monde se retourni et ils vire Trafalgar L'Eau, le chirurjien delamor ( _qui tue. Oui, j'ai fait cette blague une bonne dizaine de fois, mais c'est plus fort que moi._ )

SANDJI : Mé ?! Je pensé ke tu été parti toi !

L'EAU : Oui mé non.

SANDJI : Adakor.

L'OEUFI : Komen sapel cette homme tu di ?

L'EAU : Cézar Claoune.

L'OEUFI : Zar Claoune. Prépare toi à mourire !

L'EAU : ? Non, non, pas « Zar », Cézar !

L'OEUFI : Oui, sé ce ke jé di, tu va pa commenssé à me brisé les couille !

NAMIE : Et ou va til à présen ?

L'EAU : J'imagine kil se dirige vert Peunk Hazarde. Vou le trouverai la ba.

L'Oeufi enfonssa son chapo sur la tête avan de clamé :

L'OEUFI : trait bien. En route vert Peunk Hazarde !

* * *

 ***ELIPSE DU MOMEN OU LÉKIPAJE NAVIGUE JUSKE PEUNK HAZARDE PASKE SÉ CHIAN ET KE JE PRÉFERE RENTREZ DAN LE VIFE DU SUJAI.***

* * *

La belle, sublim, dousse é parfète Kinko été enfermé dan zune cage. Fasse à aile, Cézar Claoune prenez dé note.

KIKI : Ki éte vou ?

CÉZAR : La kestion é : ki es tu toit ?

Kiki sursauti

KIKI : Vou savé ki je sui puiske vou mavé capturaie !

CÉZAR : Non, se ke je veu dire, sé ki es tu vrémen ? La Kinko ki se trouve devan moi né pa autentike.

Kinko dégluta. Il navet pa totalemen thor.

KIKI : Ce nez pas toi ki m'interesse en particulié, mé ton frouit du démon. Le frouit de la boté. Si je pouvé le reproduire, alor tou le monde seré bo ! Tou le monde deviendrai des Marie Sue et des Gary Sue ! Avek le Sue Sue No Mi, le monde deviendra bien plus bo ! ( _Dieu, non._ )

Une voie prix soudènemen la parole.

?: SOF KIL N'Y AURA TOUJOUR KUNE SEUL KINKO ! ( _Dieu soit loué_ )

Cézar se retourni, en colère.

CÉZAR : Mai vou sorté d'ou vou ?!

L'OEUFI : Rend toi, Zar.

L'EAU : BON SAN CHAPO DE PAILLE, SÉ CÉZAR, PAS ZAR

L'OEUFI : TG jeudi ce ke je veu

KINKO : L'EAU !

Le keur de Zorro se brisit. Il oré espéré ke le premié nom ki sortiré de la bouche de kinko seré le sien. Encor une foix, il avé été nahif.

CHOPPEUR : Libère nautre ami éspèsse de mâle en drain !

CÉZAR : Mdr un castor ki parle.

CHOPPEUR : Je propoze kon lui nike sa rasse.

Lékipaje se mit en garde, le regar pa conten

FRANKYKY : Ta rézon Choppeur. Il faux à tout pris évité de propajet le Sue Sue No Mi.

* * *

 **NOS HERO VONT IL PARVENIRE A ARRETEZ CESAR CLAOUNE A TANT ?! VOUS LE SOREZ DAN LE PROCHAIN CHAT PITRE !**

 **TOU BI CONTINIOUD**

* * *

 _Alala, c'est dur de ne pas radoter dans les vannes x'D J'espère que cette deuxième partie vous aura plu et que vous appréciez toujours autant haïr Kiki!_

 _Je vous dis à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, portez-vous bien, et n'oubliez pas de suivre mes précieux conseils! C'est 100% safe, si si!_

 _Love, amour et paillettes!_

 __Uterpia_


End file.
